A Heart Full Of Love
by colorshow
Summary: Ever since Katniss was rescued from an awful childhood by Haymitch Abernathy she's been hidden from the world. Peeta Mellark's just beginning to find his place. And Haymitch Abernathy, he's still desperate to bury his past. In the midst of the French Revolution love blooms, but at what cost? Historical A/U. Based on the musical Les Miserables. Everlark.
1. part i

a/n: This story is based off of Les Miserables, although expect it to be different in quite a few ways, because essentially I'm just using the situations, storylines and settings in Les Miserables. If you know nothing about Les Miserables you should still be able to read this story, anything that seems foggy will be explained later.

I'm very nervous about posting this, so please, as a young and fairly new author, leave your thoughts and suggestions in a review!

This will be six parts. All mistakes are mine, I have no beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games, all characters belong to Suzanne Collins. I also don't own Victor Hugo's wonderful musical Les Miserables, although I'm going to see it on stage next weekend (so excited!). Title comes from the song (from Les Miserables) In My Life/ A Heart Full of Love.

* * *

**part i.**

* * *

Haymitch Abernathy looked at the frail young girl laying on his lap, her greasy brown braid falling down her back. What had he gotten himself into?

Running from the law and now this? He tried to be a good man, honestly, even if some nights he still had a little too much alcohol and still worried a little too much about people finding out who he really was. Was. He is no longer Henry Jon Abraham, those days were far behind him.

The little girl murmurs in her sleep calling for her mother, he holds a hand unto her forehead and can feel the heat beneath his fingertips. Fever. Probably from lack of food, and the harsh cold, she was barely dressed when he found her in the woods. As he looks down at her peaceful face that's coated in streaks of dirt, he can only wonder the last time she had a real meal, a bath, a warm place to sleep?

And with that it's decided he will protect Katniss, daughter of the frail Maysilee who was desperate to save her daughter, who was now Katniss Abernathy. As the carriage comes to a stop in front of the temple he lifts the small girl up in his arms, her legs subconsciously wrapping around his waist.

"Friar Chaff, I need a place to hide, disappear." Haymitch asks, his voice quiet in the cool black night.

He nods, "Come with me mister Abernathy. I know the place."

With the girl in his arms he swiftly follows the Friar into the night, ignoring the harsh blow of the wind, the girl on his shoulder opens her eyes, although she says no words. Intuitive, she is, he decides. Her eyes are wide and alert, she can detect that silence is needed.

She shares no traits with her mother, other than her graceful features. When she's older she'll be beautiful. He smiles when he sees the doll he gave her is clutched tightly in her hand. He will never let her want for anything again.

Whatever it takes to protect her he will do, hide her from his past, and hide her from the world. For how long he can protect her, he doesn't know. Haymitch barely knew the dying and broken Maysilee but he knew that day he turned a blind eye in need of dealing with his own demons he helped to lead her to the path of selling her virtue for money to send to her daughter, in exchange for the young girl to be starved and worked more than a young girl should for the cruel innkeepers Brutus and Enobaria. Using the money to cloth and spoil their own daughter.

"Are we family now?" Katniss asks quietly, her sweet voice a whisper.

A smile forms on his face that he'd long forgotten could exist "Yes Sweetheart, exactly."

He would be this young girl's savior, giving her the best possible life he could.

The consequences could never be too great, she gave him something Haymitch had long forgot. Something to live for, to fight for. One of the most powerful things along with love, something he felt his frozen heart begin to feel again as the little girl leaned her head on her shoulder and whispered "I've always wanted a father, you know?"

Oh yes, yes indeed. His heart was beginning to thaw. He was blessed. It was a new revelation to him. He was freed from a life of prison, by a kind Bishop by the name Heavensbee, who only asked for him to learn to forgive and learn compassion, something he regrettably struggled with. Haymitch had made a life for himself, making a small fortune, one many long for. And now he had Katniss, his new blessing.

* * *

**_10 years later..._**

Katniss Abernathy slowly took the rollers out of her hair, a pain, they were. Her usually unruly curly hair was now silky and smooth, curling at the ends and falling against her emerald dress, her favorite color. She'd never been fond of dresses, if she wasn't going out she preferred pants or rompers, which her father somehow managed to find for her. Although this dress was bearable, she had always had a certain preference for the color green.

"You're growing up right in front of my eyes." a gruff voice said from behind her. She turned around to face her father "And maybe that's why you should let me out of the house more often, every day goes by and I haven't really even seen the world!" she exclaims, taking the opportunity to argue the same opinion she's had for over a year.

"More like exactly why I shouldn't. The world is a cruel place Sweetheart. And we do go out, that's what we're doing today, isn't it?" he grunts, his withering gaze fixed on her. Oh, she loved her father, but why didn't he understand? "It's not the same father, you're my only company. I've never exchanged more than a few words with any other person than you. Except for Madge, but you know she left to England! I'm perfectly able to defend myself, I always shoot straight remember?"

Father nods at this, and reaches for his flask and takes a small drink. "Yes, but I rather you not carry that pretty bow of yours in the street. I'm sorry Madge moved, you know we can't trust everyone. I do this to protect you Sweetheart. I want to give you the world, but I don't have that much power. I'm scared to let you go, can we leave it at that?" She looks over in surprise to see tears in his eyes, as Katniss nods slowly and walks over to give him a hug, breathing the smell of him, a faint scent of stale whiskey and parchment.

"For now. But I am your daughter, you know. Don't expect this to be the end of it." Katniss' words are sharp, and he laughs at her attempt to be serious. "Of course you are. And that's what scares me. We're leaving soon, I just have to finish writing a letter to Friar Chaff, and then we can go okay?"

Katniss nods again. He's scared, they constantly change houses, they have several scattered across France. He was always running. From what she did not know. What had it been that he is still so persistent today to hide. The story she knows some of but not all, only the parts that involve her.

The days of her youth she remembers, although some foggy. The smiling face of a woman who loved her dearly, her mother, with her sparkling green eyes and curtain of silky blond hair, she was beautiful. Although she has the same bone structure and gracefulness, and some said they could see a sparkle of green shine through her eyes, she shared no traits with her mother. She probably looked like her father, the one who left her. If he had stayed maybe her mother would still be alive. Haymitch Abernathy, he was her real father. Katniss wanted nothing to do with the man who left her mother. At times like these she wished desperately she looked more like her mother. So she had something left of her.

Maysilee, her dear mother was dead. Because she wanted Katniss to live what she thought was the good life with the filthy inkeepers who took her mothers money to spoil their daughter Johanna. Her mother died working as a prostitute. Haymitch saved her, and promised to take care of her daughter, which he did, very well in fact. Her father feared that someone would take her away, send her to an orphanage when they found out he had taken her in, so he desperately kept her cage, something she understood but was against. Beautiful things he could give her, but freedom, in his fear, he could not.

Still she was grateful. Although her mother was a good memory of her childhood that was most likely the only one. Doing endless chores, going without food, and sleeping on cool stone in front of dying embers, were not. Watching Johanna get everything she never had, a family who was there, beautiful things, and living a childhood where she could play games with her friends. It often made her jealous, although she tried desperately to be strong and not show it, a word out of line earned her what Enobaria said was well deserved punishment. But said punishment always hurt, a lot. And Johanna never received the same punishment. Abuse, that's what it was.

Katniss studied her appearance in the mirror, her dark brown hair, so dark it was almost black, fell above her chest. It paired beautifully with the rich emerald of her dress. Even though father told her she was beautiful she longed for someone to tell her those words, in books she read of fairytales and love, while she desperately wished to have those adventures and the love that is told of she knew those things were hardly practical.

She fixed the bow on her sunhat below her chin, adjusting it slightly, maybe one day she would get to show the world just who Katniss Abernathy was. When she made a list in her head of the things she was she would start with an archer, she could shoot a bow almost perfectly, she rarely missed a bullseye. A reader, books were a nice escape. Sometimes she would sing, loving the smile it brought to her fathers face. Katniss always wondered if she inherited her voice from her mother, she liked to think so anyways. In books she read about bravery, oh how she wanted to be brave. A revolutionary, maybe. One of the first woman to do something out of the ordinary. To be heard. When she told her father these things he would tell her to cool her imagination, but the smile on his face and the twinkle in his eyes told her differently. Then he'd tell her how proud he was of her, and who she was becoming. Even though he pretended he didn't, he had an eye for stories too.

Maybe it was because, unknown to Katniss, his life was very much like one.

* * *

"Make a stand, It's time the king to 'ear what we have to say!" Finnick shouts through the crowd, his slight Irish accent barely showing through, Peeta smiles at his friend. Today he didn't feel like encouraging a revolution though. He slides his hands over the envelope in his hands. His brother is dead. Murdered, by who he doesn't know. Care, he wish he did not. His family was a chapter in his life he was fighting hard to shut for good.

How he started to get involved with a revolution he did not know. Maybe it was when he ran away and hid in a shady hotel owned by Brutus and Enobaria, a couple that had a lack of any morals.

For safekeeping, he left his money in a safe at the bank he once visited regularly. When had went to withdraw a small amount of money he had been greeted with a letter, most likely put in there by the mother he had been trying to avoid, and to forget about.

Him and his mother had rather different opinions, both wanted very different things in life. Peeta wanted to make a difference, he hated to watch everyone around him suffer, his mother of course, was indifferent. Saying those who dwindled in the class of poverty were nothing but dirt, unworthy to live a fulfilling life. But everyone was human, weren't they?

These views were only part of the equation, his father passed away when Peeta turned thirteen, leaving him to continue to be raised by his mother, who had previously, until he reached fifteen and was strong enough to fight back, abused him. Of course this was common for many parents to do, but it hurt. His father had tried to prevent it so his mother had only hurt him when his father was busy. His father was the only member of his family he missed, he was a lot like him and had carried a torch to him through his childhood.

He kept one eye on Finnick and Gale, a fellow member of The Mockingjay Cafe, both were very boisterous and vocal in their political opinions While he tried to lie low, although he knew in the end he would fight for the cause. A Revolution, a beautiful word he'd like to think.

For now he dwindled along the aisles of the market, listening to the crowd cheer on his friends.

One minute he was wandering aimlessly amongst the aisles and the next he found himself on the ground "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going!" He looked up to find the owner of the captivating voice, she was beautiful, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Here I'll give you a hand" she extended a hand out towards him, crouching down slightly. The sun gleamed off her dark hair which was the color of rich dark coffee and her eyes, they were captivating. The same deep brown with flecks of emerald green that matched the deep color of her dress.

"I appreciate that Miss, but you don't have too, I'll be fine." Peeta said. The girl frowned "Why not, I offered you help and you declined. Some would say that's awfully rude." her voice was curt and Peeta felt a frown begin to line his features "I did not mean that, for a beautiful girl to offer me help. Especially one with such grace is quite an unusual thing, I thought that I was being polite. Well, If it helps I appreciate it and if you aren't now too horribly offended I'd be more than happy to accept your help." He tried to explain, the furrow in the girl's eyebrows began to disappear.

"Well, all right. But I'm not most girls." she agreed and he grasped her hand in his, surprised by how strong she was and she lifted him to his feet.

He nodded in agreement "Most girls aren't that strong, most girls would focus on the fact I called you beautiful." At his words a blush began to appear on her cheeks, "I didn't forget that, I just wasn't sure how to respond. The only person to ever call me beautiful was my father, and my mother, although she died many years ago." she murmured, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Really? Well, I certainly think you are. You are not like anyone I've ever met before and some may say I've met a lot of people." Peeta said earnestly, realizing her hand was still grasped in his.

"I'm Katniss, and if you say I'm so different I really think you should get to know me more." she said stubbornly. "I'm Peeta, Peeta Mellark, and I must say I agree." he responded giving her hand a delicate kiss.

Katniss gave him a shy smile "Meet me at-"

"Katniss, we need to go now!" a man came up behind her, presumably her father, and laid a hand on her shoulder\, his words urgent.

The beautiful Katniss gave him an apologetic look whispering quietly to him "I hope to see you again." before rushing along with her father down the busy street, and he soon found her lost from her line of vision.

"I hope to see you again too." He murmured.

Peeta had fallen hard for the mysterious Katniss, he had to see her again, that much was clear.

* * *

"Why were you talking to that boy earlier?" Katniss raises an eyebrow at her father when she spots him coming into view through the reflection in her mirror. She currently was brushing out her hair on the bench in front of her dressing table, the one with the mirror. Digging through the drawers she takes a piece of floral patterned fabric and begins skillfully braiding it into her hair, watching her father's expression grow impatient as she takes her time and admires the way the rose colored fabric contrasts with her hair.

"Katniss." her father grunts, taking another step into her room. Her father is demanding answers from her? "Why did we have to hurry away father, we do that all the time, what are you hiding? Why won't you tell me what you're running away from, whatever it is it won't change what I think of you!" she exclaimed, her glare level as she gazed at her father through the mirror.

"Answer my question first." he said in response.

Katniss narrowed her eyes even more at this, what did Peeta have to do with anything? Well, he _had_ been on her mine ever since they left the market in such haste earlier. In the stories she would read that told of handsome men and falling love, she always thought those things to be so far away. But were they? Peeta was certainly more handsome than any man she had ever seen, with his curly bright blond hair and clear blue eyes. He called her beautiful. Wasn't she just earlier wishing to hear that from someone?

If father had come just a minute later she would've been able to tell him where to meet her. Of course she knew that her father would view doing such as a risk, but what was life without risks? Peeta seemed so kind though, the way he spoke with such softness in his eyes Katniss knew his intents were good, and she's always had good instincts.

"Katniss..." he whispered softly, bringing her out from her thoughts. Turning around she could see worry etched on his face. Letting out a sigh she murmured "It was nothing I accidently knocked him over and I just wanted to make sure he was okay." she said evenly, hoping a blush wasn't beginning to spread on her cheeks. Of course, father just raised an eyebrow at this "Be careful Sweetheart."

"So I told you what happened, you tell me." Katniss demanded, standing up to face him, and frowned when he shook his head "It's for the best."

"I'm not a child!" she yelled. "I'm almost nineteen, I can't continue to be sheltered."

Father's face darkened, "Trust me." he whispered as he walked quietly out of the room shutting the door behind him.

That was that. The end of her brief and what could've been romance with Peeta. Katniss was surprised at what a deep pain of disappointment wracked through her at this thought. Maybe he would come to her but that was almost impossible. She walked over to the window, finding a sudden craving to go outside, to feel her bow and arrow beneath her fingers and to gaze at the stars.

Biting her lip she suddenly felt wide awake and walked over to grab her robe from her dresser, she needed to clear her mind.

And just maybe she hoped Peeta would be looking at the stars longing to see her too.

* * *

Johanna Mason couldn't help the scowl that began to form on her face as she watched Peeta stare longingly after that girl.

She'd tried so hard not to fall for him. But every time he smiled at her she felt her heart turn to mush. Of course he'd never love her, she was the daughter of two cruel innkeepers who made their money by scamming their patrons. Many assumed she was the same way, but even she knew she wasn't. Johanna while brash and rude wasn't her parents. Her father had a knack for making people 'disappear' and her mother had a habit of leaving men dazed and her pockets full of things that had once belonged to them.

No wonder Peeta would never love her like she loved him. But as he finally began to come out of his daze and rush over to her she couldn't help the strange feeling that began to churn in her stomach. With his curly blond hair and clear blue eyes he was lusted after by many, of course unknown to him.

"Johanna, I need your help." he asked eagerly, she just nodded in response, knowing it most likely had something to do with the girl, who she grudgingly had to admit was beautiful. "I need you to find someone for me, that girl, I know you know the area much better than I do. Please Johanna." he continued, his eyes wide.

Oh hell. Why was the world so cruel?

"I need a name." Johanna answered hesitantly. Peeta nodded eagerly at this "Katniss, her name is Katniss."

Katniss. _Katniss? _It couldn't be, or _could_ it? That name was not a common on. She remembered Katniss, the girl who was her age who she would watch her mother beat and demand things constantly from. Johanna too would get in on the game and constantly insult and sneer at the girl. One day she left with a man who apparently paid a small fortune for her and never came back.

Was that her? That beautiful girl, dressed in clothes Johanna could only ever long for, not that those things mattered anyway. But she looked so well cared for, the last few years have obviously been kind to her. Leaving her to wonder who was the man she had left with? That man who had hurried to pull her away from the crowd, yes it must have been him.

Of course the girl who had lived a despicable childhood was finally getting something good out of life. And the one who had been spoiled was now beginning to taste the harshness of poverty, of which many have lived their whole lives.

"Johanna, what's the matter?" Peeta asked gently, shocking Johanna out of her thoughts. "Nothing Peeta, I'll meet you later, you know the place, once I find this Katniss." she answered coolly.

Peeta nodded gratefully at this "You're the best Johanna."

She just gave a grunt in response, hoping he couldn't see how much his words made her heart jump. She watched him as he began to walk brusquely through the streets. A thing she would never have. Peeta Mellark. The mystery who comes from much more wealth than he let on and more secrets than she could count. But yet again she had never been an open book, so who was she to judge?

* * *

Peeta trudged up the beaten down stairs leading to what many referred to as 'headquarters', although in reality it was a less than desirable place to meet, some of the only perks being very few people knew it existed, of course the Mockingjay Cafe remained a secret to most as well. Everyone was convinced that the time was coming, to finally begin to fight, the thought scared Peeta. He wanted revolution just as much as everyone else here, but in the end could he really pull a trigger on a gun? To kill someone who lived a life just like him?

But of course, there was no going back now.

Katniss, he hoped Johanna could find her. Peeta wondered what it would be like to press his lips to hers, to be married to someone as beautiful as her, to lie with her on their wedding night. Of course he knew these hopes were far fetched, he didn't even know she felt the same way, he barely knew her at all. But the strength and pureness that radiated from her, that made him think he could fall in love with her. Her beauty, while great, wasn't what attracted him to her, it was these traits.

"Peeta, whats' the matter with you." Peeta was interrupted from his thoughts by Finnick Odair who raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

"Nothing, what makes you think so?" he murmured gently in response, Finnick shook his head at this though "I know that face, I wore it long ago, when my Annie was still with me." he said, his voice wistful.

This sparked Peeta's interest. Finnick was for the most part a closed book, although he was one of the leaders of the Mockingjay Cafe, very few knew the full details of his past. "What do you mean?" Peeta asked curiously, hoping that he wasn't overstepping his limits.

"I left Ireland because my love left. Annie Cresta, she was beautiful, but young, we were both sixteen. I've known her since my youth, most of our free moments were spent together. Our parents would laugh at how one day we would marry, of course we both thought so too. Then, she saw her sister violently murdered on the street, she was threatened the same fate, he raped her. She lived, never to be the same. They locked her away, I was denied any contact with her. My Annie probably has no idea how much I love her, I tried so hard to see her again. Her parents of course, played a part in this, as well as mine. The jokes were left behind and my parents insisted I marry someone with money, and sanity. I left, just like I know you did."

Finnick's words painted a violent reality. No words could be said to console him, and Peeta looked across to see his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"You fell in love, at first sight, the look in your eyes said it all. But love hurts Peet. And it heals. It's a very fine line." Finnick warns, his voice hushed. He takes a thoughtful pause and his lips form a straight line "The meeting's starts soon, it'd be best for us to hurry."

Peeta just nods in response, knowing no words can comfort his friend. Loss, even if it isn't death, is hard to deal with. A reminder of his dead brother sends a violent shock through him, knowing he doesn't have the courage to attend his brother's funeral.

"My brother, he was shot." he doesn't mean to let the words slip from his lips, but it feels like a weight off his back to say it.

"I'm sorry. We're fighting for him remember, if we can help everyone from living in this hell, one step away from death, people won't need to take such desperate measures." Finnick concludes, looking at Peeta thoughtfully.

Peeta nods and pushes back the feeling of fear that the impending fights that are sure to come bring.

"Peet! The meetin' is startin' soon, best not to be late, or you know that Gale 'll skin your hide!" Vick Hawthorne calls down the stairs, his voice unmistakable. The youngest Hawthorne and the oldest Hawthorne are the heart of the Mockingjay Cafe. Gale has a leadership and a fiery anger that propels many to fight, and Vick is a symbol of new hope, his young face ready to fight for what he believes.

As Peeta begins to see Vick hurry down the stairs he grabs the young boy's arm "Where are you going? You know the streets are dangerous this late at night." Peeta questions the young boy.

Vick, characteristically, rolls his eyes at this. "I'm just gonna get the daily news from the editor of the local paper! He always is more than happy to fill us in, and I'll be fine, quit babyin' me! I'm a big boy and no one's gonna bring me down, mkay?" Vick affirms.

Peeta just grunts begrudgingly to this, not liking the idea of the young boy alone. He almost voices this opinion but Vick has already darted out of sight.

The two other Hawthornes aren't involved in the revolution, apparently the second eldest brother Rory is currently engaged to some wealthy families daughter Primrose Everdeen, who had fell for him hard and Rory had eagerly accepted her affections. Gale was somewhat bitter about this and Rory's refusal to help them with the Revolution. Then there was the youngest Posy, who was only seven, who now stayed with Prim and Rory, since their mother had passed away last year, and their father four years ago.

"Everybody listen up!" Gale calls from across the room silencing the many young men in the room until the only sound that can be heard is the sloshing of ale in their mugs. "We've got some things we need to bring to attention..." Gale begins, but his words are interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the creaking stairs leading up to the Mockingjay Cafe's 'headquarters'.

When Vick Hawthorne comes into view, his face red and his chest falling heavily as the dreaded words fall of his lips.

"Lamarque is dead."

* * *

Haymitch Abernathy quickly makes his way to the offices, quick to avoid one person in particular. Inspector Snow.

The man's only goal is to find Henry Jon Abraham. Who is regrettably him. Burying the past can be strenuous when someone is searching so hard to punish you of crimes long ago committed He's doing this for Katniss though, his crimes will not tarnish her and the life she will one day have. Oh, how he worries for the day he will have to let her go. Perhaps that was why he worried so when he saw her talking to that boy, who was handsome and clearly infatuated with her. If the look she got her eyes told him the correct story he assumed she felt the same.

Now that worried him.

Katniss needed to stay safe, that could not be accomplished by letting her run off with some boy. Love, she was much too young for love.

Yet again, was he keeping her captive? She was eighteen, almost nineteen, years old, a number many would considerable a good age to marry. He'd raised her for a decade, had the fortune of having her in his life for a decade. With her temper and attitude that had clearly been an influence from him, and her ideas that made his heart swell with pride. Katniss was the reason he lived, the light of his life, in every way she was his daughter. From the time when he'd first taken her under his wing and held her as the nightmares kept her captive in the night, to when he'd first read to her at night and tucked her in bed, to when she proudly introduced him as her father.

Now she was a young women, intelligent, kind even if somewhat blunt at times, and beautiful inside and out. When he'd first taught her how to shoot a bow she'd picked up on the skill right away, at only the young age of twelve.

His pride and joy, that's what she was. The father he had learned to be inside him, that's what give him such trouble in letting her go.

"Haymitch Abernathy. What are you doing out so late in the evening?" The cold and calculating voice of Inspector Snow said as he came to view in front of him.

Haymitch narrowed his eyes at the words "Business. Although I don't make my appearance much, I do still run the company. I prefer to do my work when no one's around, now if you excuse me." he grunted gruffly. His eyes becoming slits as Snow held out an arm to stop him.

"Really? And why is this?" he asks, his voice dangerously quiet.

"I don't really need to have my motives questioned. I'm a free man and I'll do as I please."

Snow raised an eyebrow at Haymitch's response, although he said nothing. Haymitch continued to walk the familiar path to the office as Snow removed his arm.

Although he did not need to look back to know Inspector Snow's eyes were on his retreating figure. He had to now be more careful than ever.

* * *

Johanna cracked her knuckles anxiously as she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

To her disappointment she had found where Katniss lived.

A crippling jealousy had came over her at this, the once bony girl was now living in luxury. It was by complete chance Johanna came across her, she had been strolling the streets in the more secluded part of town and seen Katniss, singing softly in the garden, her voice as beautiful as it was when she was younger.

She had in her hands a beautiful bow, carved of fine wood, and when she pulled back the string the arrow hit the target perfectly.

Without meaning to be she looked like some goddess, her beauty even more evident than it had been when Johanna saw her earlier that morning.

So now here she was, debating whether or not to tell Peeta. If she didn't maybe she'd have a chance with him, but he'd be heartbroken. If she did tell him he would never see her as more than a friend, and run of into the sunset with Katniss.

If he found out he didn't tell her she wouldn't have him as a friend or lover.

With a deep breath she knew what she had to do. No matter how conflicted she was she had to help Peeta. It was time for Johanna to let him go, no matter how much it hurt. Someday she'd be happy with some other man. Right?

_Of course._

She began to rush up the rickety stairs to tell Peeta while she still had the nerve, of course she didn't need nerve, she was Johanna Mason and she didn't need some boy. Right?

_Of course._

Peeta's eyes lighted up at the sight of her, and she tried to push back the pain her heart felt that his eyes didn't light up because of her, only the news she was bringing.

"Johanna, did you find her?" he whispered anxiously as he quickly walked over to her.

Johanna nodded numbly, as Peeta smiled delightedly as he said his thanks and eagerly took her hand and led her down the stairs telling her to tell him _everything_.

Without thought her lips began to move retelling the tale, it was an out of body experience.

But she was making Peeta happy, and he'd be delighted when he was finally reunited with Katniss.

This was for the best.

Right?

_Of course._

* * *

a/n: So, this is a little bit of an odd place to end this, I know, but this sets the stage for a lot of the story. Don't worry though, Johanna's not gonna be a lovestruck fool, she's still badass.

Next chapter we'll see more Peeta/Katniss interaction.

Please review it really is an awesome motivator! You can just leave a smiley face, I don't care!


	2. part ii

**a/n:** This chapter isn't too long, it was a toughie to write!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed. Keep it up! It really does help me write!

Also a big thanks to everlarkrecs, who rec'd my story!

* * *

**part ii.**

* * *

Katniss steadied her hand, set her eyes on the target, and let the arrow soar. As she had many times before, the arrow hit the target she had intended for it to. She let herself lie down on the fresh grass beneath her, admiring the stars in the sky.

The small yard was a place she loved to spend her time, rather it be reading a book, gardening, or simply taking a nap under the warm afternoon sun. It was a rather secluded place, surrounded by an ornate iron fence that was intertwined with ivy. Katniss had always had a love of nature, of course France didn't offer a lot of it, at least not where she lived. Maybe when she was older and ready to raise a family her and her husband would move to America, and live somewhere the woods surrounded them and live a simple life.

Subconsciously she imagined the husband as Peeta, the beautiful blond-haired young man she had just today met. The thought of him brought of a flush of desire to her, warming her to the core.

So when she heard a soft calling of her name her ears perked up at the sound. Slowly she lifted herself up from the ground, brushing the grass off her robe.

Who could it be? She tiptoed over carefully and grabbed her bow from the ground, carefully nocking an arrow on and positioning her bow.

Barely making a sound she headed towards the gate. "Who's there?" she called hesitantly, pleased that her voice didn't shake. When a pair of clear blue eyes came into view, she let her grip on her bowstring weaken.

"Oh, it's you." she murmured. Peeta raised an eyebrow at her response, "You seem awfully disappointed to see me."

Katniss scowled "No, just surprised. How did you find me?" she asked quietly. No one knew where she lived, most people thought her house was empty.

Peeta smiled playfully at her "Would fate be a good enough answer?"

Katniss' scowl started to fate "I don't know. I was hoping to see you again though, so I guess it'll do. I should probably let you in, we have a little bit of time, it should be about an hour before father returns."

This earned an eager nod from Peeta as she removed the latch from the gate, allowing him to slip inside.

His eyes widened in wonder as they scanned the garden, "It's beautiful, it's so industrial outside of here. It's nice to know that part of it's untouched." he says. Katniss nodded in agreement "I always love to sit up in that tree and read, I also try to take good care of the gardens. When I'm older I want to live in the countryside, I've even considered moving to America, apparently it's very natural and beautiful there."

"I agree, things here aren't always as I'd like them to be, I have to admit I've entertained the thought once or twice. It's always been too industrial for me here. I like to draw and paint, of course everything here is so un-inspirational, only the people are of any inspiration to me." Peeta muses quietly.

"Tell me about you. Something you wouldn't tell anyone else, and I'll do the same." Katniss decides eagerly sitting down on the bench under the willow tree, patting the spot next to her and motioning for Peeta to come over.

The bench creaks as his broad frame settles in on the bench and Katniss can't help but notice how _strong_ he looks. "Alright, I don't know where to start. My father died when I was thirteen, and I miss him dearly. We used to have a bakery, and I'd always work with him there. I was always a lot like him. He was the glue in our family and after he died everything fell apart. Mom sold the bakery and, for lack of a better word my mother became, violent, as well as harsh. My brothers were always a lot more like her, she always favored them. I never knew you could feel so alone in your own family."

Impulsively Katniss intertwined her hand with his, his words faltered for a minute as he looked up with wide eyes at her, making her heart jump.

"I've always been a pretty bright student, I refused to go work for my cruel uncle Seneca Crane, he runs a factory and their employees are treated absolutely awful. Things had been tense for the past five years, but I tried stayed out of my mother's way and tried to be okay with what my family did and said. I just wasn't. So, one day I left, I was done. I joined the Mockingjay Cafe and helped them with editorials, I've always had a way with words, and occasionally got up and tried to rally the people with Finnick and Gale. For the first time since my dad died, I felt like I belonged. I was fighting for something and it felt wonderful.-"

Katniss watched him carefully as he let out a deep breath, his hand still gripped in hers.

"I saw her that day. The look on her face, she was so disgusted. Then she shouted 'you're no son of mine'. No one else knew who she was talking to, but I did. Maybe that's when it became final I would do this. To prove people like her wrong, I get so tired of watching everyone being so cruel. It needs to stop, and I wanna play a part in it."

Peeta lets out a sigh, "I'm sorry, it felt so nice to just let that all go. I haven't every really talked about it, not the whole story anyway."

"I'm glad you could tell me that. To be honest I don't really talk to anyone, other than my father. Maybe would you mind if I told you my story too? I mean, I'm not good at opening up to people. I've never really been... around people a lot." Katniss says, her voice drifting off into a whisper. Instead of looking Peeta in the eye she opts to stare at her hands.

She feels a gentle hand underneath her chin "It's okay. I much prefer people who are honest, like you are. Compared to those girls who throw themselves at you, and hide behind who they really are. It's all fake. And when you live surrounded by names, titles, and statuses, even those surrounded by poverty live with these things. But in the end do they matter? Isn't what's real more important."

Peeta nods resolutely, as if confirming his words to himself "This feels real."

Her eyes flicker to him, and for a minute she studies his face. He's truly handsome. And the more carnal part of her desires for his lips to meet hers, of course that would be unladylike. But it'd be real. And that's what matters right?

Time seems to freeze and she watches Peeta's pupils widen, a small smile forming. It seems right.

All thoughts and qualms leave her and before she can comprehend what she's doing she's leaning forward and feels the pressure of his lips on hers.

It feels so... right. His lips become more insistent on hers and she slides her hands through his hair, feeling the soft blonde curls. A moan threatens to let loose from her when he scoots closer to her, his hands resting on her lower back. Deciding to act on impulse she slides a leg unto his lap, at this he lets out a grunt and moves her body until it's situated fully on his lap. He's a very good kisser. Then his tongue begins to trace her bottom lip and she can't think.

Every doubt she has fades as his tongue enters her mouth. Desire fills her, it's nothing like how love is in the books. You don't suddenly feel it and everything changes. It's there, it feels like she's finally ignited.

It feels like fire.

The only sounds that echoes through the dark garden are of the soft moans and grunts that come from both of them. When the rational side of her begins to come back she knows it's for the best, no matter how much she wants to go further.

"Peeta, we should probably stop." she murmurs quietly, removing her mouth from his. He lets out a sigh, pressing his forehead to hers. His lips are swollen, his face flushed. "You're right, you have to tell me your story. But you have to agree that was one amazing kiss, you're one of the best kissers I've had the pleasure of kissing." he whispers, his lips close to hers and it takes all her control to not press her lips to his again.

Katniss intertwines their fingers once again. "Well, you're my first kiss if that counts for anything." she murmurs, her breath coming out in little puffs in the cool night air. Peeta looks up at her in wonder, whispering gently "Maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll be the only one you ever kiss."

The words make her flush red, he wants her like she wants her? It's a wonderful feeling. "I'd like that." Katniss murmurs, demurely removing her forehead from his. "But the problem is, I know you, somewhat at least and you know nothing of me."

Peeta nods at her words, his eyes willing her to continue.

"I only lived with my mom for two years. I barely remember them. My birth father left long ago, all I know was he came from great wealth, and my mother did not. Whether he loved her or not he couldn't stay. Not even for me. My memories are sparse, I just remember gray eyes like mine. Of course I don't wish to remember my father, my mother though, I have memories of her. Those I hold unto dearly. It became hard for her to provide for me, she left, to go find work. I stayed with the local innkeepers, Brutus and Enobaria, they had a daughter too, Johanna. My mom sent them money, in return for them to barely feed me and use me as labor. Sometimes they'd hit me too. I hated it, but I couldn't be weak. Every once in awhile my mom would visit, when she did I'd get a bath and a new dress so I could appear to be taken care of. Mom was always so happy to see me, she was so beautiful, I always wanted to be like her. With her beautiful long blonde hair and green eyes. I loved her and she loved me, I knew that was all I needed, we'd survive. That is of course until she was fired from her job in the factory and was forced to go into prostitution."

Katniss' eyes met Peeta, while he rubbed the back of her hand.

"I don't know exactly how she got sick, but she did. My father- Haymitch - found her as she was dying, some man demanding she give herself to him. He took her to the hospital, but nothing helped, he told me the last thing she asked was for him to bring her daughter to her, my name was the last word she uttered. I'll forever blame the man who left us long ago. After she died though, I was rescued by Haymitch. I'll forever be indebted to him because I know one of her only wishes was for me to be happy, but I was young and I just wanted my mom."

A single tear makes a track down her check and Peeta reaches up and carefully wipes it away.

"He became my father though somewhere along the line. He tucked me in, read to me, educated me, held me at night when I cried for the mom I'd never have back. Even though we're not related by blood he's my father. Even if he does have his faults, he never talks about his past, if he does it's very vague. I know he's had some struggles with alcohol, he said I helped with that though. Father hides me from the world though, he's worried of anyone learning he's been taking care of me, since I wasn't formally adopted. Of course, I'm eighteen now, he's still afraid to let me go. I know so little about the world, sitting under the stars and dreaming of the places I could go and going to the market, or going to one of our other houses in France, that's the closest I get to going anywhere. I like being here with you I feel... alive. My life had a rocky start, but I'm so lucky. Poverty is in abundance and I thankfully haven't experienced it in a long time. Someday I want to make a difference. My father says I'm quite opinionated but I think that's much better than agreeing with what everyone says, don't you?" Katniss concludes.

Peeta looks at her, a smile spreading "Much better, my mom tried to get me to court many young women who cared much more about what they wore than what they did. I believe women should have more rights, I've always been attracted to women who aren't afraid to say what they think."

Katniss shot him a sly look at this "Well, then that's a good thing I met you."

"Thank you for sharing with me... I mean about you." Peeta stumbled over his words nervously, making Katniss let out a small laugh. "You really don't know how attractive and charming you are, do you?" she asked sweetly, leaning in for another kiss, this time a little more frantic, the two of them getting tangled up in each other, her body still situated on his lap. His tongue entered her mouth again and he reached down to grip her bottom, making her let out a groan.

The loud sound of a door being slammed shut made them jump. "My father's home, come visit me tomorrow night, at the same time?" Katniss asked eagerly, sliding off his lap and running her hand through her hair in an attempt to make herself more presentable.

"I would love that." he responded, his intense gaze making her blush. Katniss gave him one last peck before the two said their goodbyes, she solemnly once again locked the gate behind him as she watched his retreating form.

She felt so... alive. The idea of seeing him again thrilled her. Maybe this was what falling in love felt like, of course it was too quick to come to conclusions.

Peeta Mellark though, he was certainly something to hold unto.

.

.

.

The world seemed endless from up here, mused Inspector Snow. He carefully placed one foot in front of the other as he walked along the edge of the tall building, the river glinting from the city lights.

He did it for the thrill. Up here Snow could chose, to jump or to keep teetering on the edge. Wasn't that a lot like his life?

For a long time now, almost twenty years, possibly more, he'd been chasing the man who escaped his parole. Henry Jon Abraham. Of course, while this had eaten away at him for a long time, a new problem had arose. Of course, uprising of the sort have happened for a long time, ever since the damn revolution had begun.

General Lamarque was a public hero, and it's widely known he'd fueled many citizens hopes, as an opposition leader. His death was sure to lead protests. Of course he'd have to monitor this, opposition, even in small quantities was a dangerous thing.

Finding that damn Henry Jon Abraham would have to wait, at least finding the proof would. Ten years ago, he had thought Haymitch Abernathy, head of some of the most successful companies in France, was the man whose head he had looked for a long time. In actuality, it had been another man, when he had apologized to Abernathy for his false accusation the man had rushed to the courtroom, claiming to be Henry Jon Abraham. Of course, no one would believe this, and if it was him, why would he turn himself in?

These questions had been filtered through Snow's mind many a time. But in his eyes, when he had said those words, there were no hints of a lieTen years ago, though, he had made himself scarcely known. Earlier that night had been the first time he had seen Haymitch Abernathy in ten years.

Despite the trials that were sure to come, he would get to the end of Henry Jon Abraham, no matter how long it took. Even until his dying breath.

.

.

.

"The time has come, we have to make our stand. It's now or never!" Gale's triumphant voice echoed through the Cafe, met with eager cheers of agreement. Well, except for one Peeta Mellark. Whose mind was much too focused on Katniss. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her out of his head.

Was he in... love?

Love, his mom always told him was a thing for the impractical. His mom never loved his father. His father, he once told him he lost the one he loved many years ago.

Could he ever have a future with Katniss? Peeta couldn't imagine being with anyone else, he'd always wanted a family with children and a wife, maybe open a bakery and live a simple life. His mother of course always told him he needed to continue with her expectations and bring in wealth for the family. Thankfully, his mother had no say in his life anymore.

"Mellark, get your head out of the clouds! Or are you too busy caught up in your pretty boy daydreaming?" A taunting voice called, the owner being one of the more rugged members of the Cafe, Cato.

Peeta snapped out of his fantasies turning to face the sneering young man. "That's why we're all here, aren't we? All of us are caught up in a daydream that seems like it'll never come true. That daydream is the reason we're fighting."

Gale nodded in agreement "Peeta's right. That's why tomorrow night, we're going to end this thing once and for all. General Lamarque's funeral is tomorrow, it's the perfect time to strike! We'll build barricades on the street and fight for our freedom!" his voice was met once again with cheers.

The cheer Peeta let out felt empty, in all honesty the idea of fighting still scared him. Many battles had ended in loss. Although some, like the Revolution that took place in the United States, ended in victory.

What would Katniss think of the impending fight? Would she want him to stay? He was almost positive he would stay if she asked.

But could he?

This is what he had wanted for a long time, to be part of a bigger picture. He cared about almost all of the men in this room, one of the exceptions was Cato, could he turn his back on Gale, Finnick, Old man Chaff, and Vick, who was barely eleven.

No, he couldn't. But before he would go off to fight he would say goodbye to Katniss.

One more day for him to decide what Katniss meant to him. War was unknown, he had to make his words and minutes count.

.

.

.

Sae's Tavern was a favorite of Haymitch Abernathy's, the years before he had taken in Katniss he had struggled heavily with drinking. After Maysilee though, he knew he had to sober up now that Katniss was in his care.

Drinking had been a way for him to forget. Although the past few years had been kind to him, his childhood had not.

The memories were still all too clear, the days in prison when the only thing he had was the number the many guards insisted was his name.

_Inspector Snow stood over Henry's hunched form, watching him meticulously as he pulled on the rope that hauled in the ship. The work was backbreaking, although it did help Henry develop a strength he did not know years ago. Of course being in prison twenty years takes a toll on one's body they can never fully fix. _

_"24601, you are almost free. Almost of course, if I had my way you would never leave. Of course, the law is the law, even though it could be at times a little less... lenient. I have one last task for you before I am able to discuss your parole with you." Snow says, his beady eyes fixed on Henry's who's eyes met his with a determined gaze._

_He had not yet been broken. Close -but not yet- and that was important. _

_This was perhaps was why Snow was so determined not to let him go he liked to think. Snow lived to break others, it killed him to see him fail at this task._

_So when Henry simply nodded in response, not liking where the turn in the conversation was going. Of course Snow would have his last say, in the form of giving Henry hell._

_All because he stole a loaf of bread. _

_And maybe because he tried to escape one -or five- times. _

_It wasn't fair. That had been his first thought when the shackles were first put around his wrist; in the time that he had to reflect upon this though he had decided life wasn't fair. _

_A self satisfying smirk crossed Snow's face as he spoke the words "I want you to lift that flag pole." _

_It took all of his self restraint not to make a grunt of disapproval. He steeled himself for the heavy lift and sent a withering gaze towards Snow._

_Then Henry Jon Abraham lifted the flag pole._

That was one of the last days of his old life. His strength had never quite faded away. The memories were still there, no matter how hard he fought to bury them. Katniss had struggled with this heavily, especially in her youth, she still struggled with her past today.

Should he share his demons with her? Would it taint her future?

These questions are ones he's asked over and over in his mind. What about when he had to let her go?

* * *

**a/n:** I did not change General Lamarque's name because he was the whole reason the battle that took place in Les Miserables happened.

Need any clarification, feel free to PM me! I also am on the lookout for a beta, PM me or comment if your interested as well!

Reviews are wonderful inspiration!


End file.
